murder in NY
by PoMprivate
Summary: someone has murdered Mort. but who is it, and is he really all that bad? marski. currently on hold!
1. the murder

P: my new story. This came to me in school so I thought I'd write it.

Chapter one: the murder.

**Nobody's pov**

It was a dark night. It was raining as hard as a bat. Then comes the pettier patter of small feet. A small lemur runs through the scene. He reaches the end of the alley-way. He backs up against the wall.

A dark figure is scene coming from the distance. "leave me alone" the small lemur shouts to the figure. "I'm afraid that's not possible Mort" the figure said and smirked in the shadows.

"why are you doing this" Mort asked the shadow. "some things are better off unsaid Mort" the dark figure said as he raised a gleaming knife. You hear a quiet scream and the trembling of a body.

Mort's body lands down onto the ground in a sudden whisk. The figure stood there for a while than tossed a knife into a back pack and ran off.

They left the backpack there. Sirens could be heard…

P: what do you think so far. This is now going to be police sytle type story.

Kowalski: I'm wondering who did it.

Private: me too.


	2. skipper's postion

P: I just couldn't resist to post today.

Chapter two: skipper's position

**Nobody's pov**

The zoo had heard about the tragic thing that happened to mort. Everyone is still trying to figure out who did it. Then the cops show up at the penguin's base. They tell the penguins they are just going to question them a bit. They start with skipper.

_Name: skipper_

_Address: 7791 central park zoo, NY_

_Age: 30 human years_

_Where were you: getting snow cones with private_

_Relationship: friend sort of_

_How did you react: shocked I guess, I mean really who would want to kill sad eyes? It just doesn't add up. No clues, no fingerprints, no nothing. Whoever did this is a skilled criminal and probably had company. That's all I have to say._

"Thank you skipper now onto private" the police stated.

P: so the second chapter was short right. Yeah well R&R anyway.

Karen: who will be the one who killed mort? Find out later, p.s. it's somebody you least expect but it's not private.


	3. private's and rico's position

P: third chapter.

Chapter three: private's and Rico's position

**Nobody's pov**

They turned to private to question him.

_Name: private_

_Address: 7791 central park zoo, NY_

_Statement: well I went with skipper to get snow cones so I really don't know much. I was in the park when I heard a bunch of sirens coming from the police station. It wasn't really that new as many sirens have come before. I just figured that it was nothing important. But now I hear that mort is dead which really frightens me because the killer could kill again. Well that's all I know._

"Okay then now to rico" the police said. Everyone saw rico quickly hide a smirk for some reason. They all let it go through…

_Name: rico slavain_

_Address: 7791 central park zoo, NY_

_Age: 25 human years_

_Statement: well I went with Kowalski to the science convention. I was inside for most of the time so I didn't hear anything. When I heard what happened at first I thought it was just a trick so I thought nothing of it. Like I said I was inside most of the time so I don't know that much._

"Okay then now to Kowalski" they said but looked around. "Hey where is Kowalski" the police said. They looked around. Kowalski was not there at all. "Well we will question him after the others" the police said.

P: end of chapter three.


	4. answer to the murder well almost

P: next chapter up.

Chapter four: answers

The cops turned toward Marlene and Julian. "Okay now you two" the cops said. Everyone stopped and stared at rico who mysteriously still had a wicked grin. "Strange" the cops said. Rico slowly went to the ladder that led out of the HQ. They were still staring at him. He then quickly turned and ran out of the HQ.

They chased after him. Then they heard a girl screech. "kick-ka" skipper shouted. They ran towards the sound. They see kick-ka against the wall and a dark figure holding a knife.

Then rico comes running past them. He stopped short. "They know" rico told the dark figure. "What I told you to keep them busy" the figure said putting the knife down. "I sorry" rico said.

"No sorry don't cut it, I warned you" he said. He pulled out a gun. "Uh-oh" rico said. Kick-ka stood in front of rico. "You won't do this" kick-ka said. "I'm very confused" private said alerting rico, kick-ka, and the shadow of their presence.

P: what will happen next?

P: but before I go I want to give you guys a challenge. Whoever can guess who the dark shadow is? I haven't decided a reward yet but please try.


	5. learning of the shadows

P: next addition to murder in New York.

Chapter five: learning of the shadows

**Nobody's pov**

They all stared at kick-ka, rico, and the shadow. The shadow, rico, and kick-ka stared back. "Umm this is awkward" kick-ka said. "You lead them to us" the shadow said angrily to rico. "I didn't know" [I am making him talk normal now]. "Well who are you" private asked the shadow.

"Well I didn't plan on this happening but I probably was going to get caught anyway" the shadow said. "Uhh" private shuddered. The shadow moved out of the shadows. He was indeed a penguin. "Kowalski" private said clearly shocked. "Who did you think" Kowalski said. Everyone expect rico was clearly shocked. "But why" Marlene asked. "For reasons you wouldn't know" he stated.

He then went over to rico and pounded his stomach until he dropped some jewels. "Hmm good work at least keeping the crystals" Kowalski told rico. "Hump" rico said clearly not happy. "Now time to shine" Kowalski said holding the crystals to the moonlight. "Now crystals of light show me the power of darkness" Kowalski said to the crystals.

The crystals started glowing but it asked a question. "What do you want with the power of darkness" the crystals asked. "To enter that which cannot be seen" Kowalski answered. "State your name" the crystals asked.

"Kowalski" he said. "Kowalski, penguin intellect, perfect fit" the crystals said. The crystals glowed with burning fire.

P: what will happen now? Who can guess?


	6. yet another murder

P: hey people I'm back. Sorry I was on vacation for a while. Anyway here's the next edition to murder in New York.

**Kowalski's pov**

Finally I can go home, and no one is going to stop me. I look over to rico and give him the nod. He goes over to the group of my old friends. He grabs private and Marlene. He then goes over to me. He puts them in front of me. "Hey what are you doing with them" skipper yelled.

"Umm excuse me Kowalski what are you doing" private asked me. "Oh nothing important" I said with a smirk on my beak. "Now are you ready to see that which is unbelievable" I asked them. I saw their confused gazes. "Crystal do your thing" I said to the yellow glowing crystal. I threw it down onto the ground. A huge black hole opened up.

"What are you doing with us" Marlene asked me. "Oh you my dear are coming with me but private here is staying here forever" I said with a smile. "You can't make me stay here forever" private said. "Oh not here, here I meant up in heaven" I said as I pulled out a knife and shined it. Everyone stared at the long knife I was holding. "Nice isn't it my grandfather gave it to me" I said as I closed my eyes. "Umm do we have to go that extreme" private asked me.

"Oh really you think I'm going to kill you with this, naah I love this thing to much too waste blood on it" I told him. "Rico take care of him" I told rico. The lights flashed out for a second but came back on. "Please" private said sounding sad. "Get 'em" I told rico. Rico pulls out a chainsaw. He starts it up. [I can't go to graphic in this cause it's only rated T]

Anyway later we accomplished killing private. Then the blood drained into the black hole. "Finally done" I said quite proud of myself. Rico pulled Marlene up and we all jumped down the hole that was filling with blood.

P: I'm so naughty people. Hehehehe…..


	7. the dark place known as hell

P: it's been so long since I worked on this story.

Word count: 379

Chapter 7: the dark place known as hell

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Kowalski and rico, plus Marlene landed in a dark land. It had a computer in the corner. The screen shows New York, but in daytime. "Where is this place" Marlene asked Kowalski. "This is my home- also known as hell" Kowalski told her.

"Hell" she shouted. "Yes this is where I was raised and lived in for 16 years" Kowalski said basking in memories. "That's so sad" she said looking down. "Well one tends to overlook fire and darkness once in a while" Kowalski said going to the computer screen.

"Well if you want you could tell me your problems; maybe I could help" Marlene offered. "All right well I feel that nothing in my life is real" he said.

"There's always something holding me down" Kowalski said. "Well skipper might be a good leader, but he lacks in trust" Kowalski said. "That's all I really wanted was trust" he said looking down to the ground.

"I thought if I was in the real world I would learn to be happy" Kowalski said. "I wanted three things I could never get down here" Kowalski said looking up to the roof of hell.

"What were those things" Marlene asked. "Trust, happiness, and love" Kowalski answered. "Oh you poor tormented soul" Marlene said. Rico looked confused over this, but he liked where this was going. Kowalski put his head in his flippers, and silently cried.

Rico smiled, and untied Marlene. Marlene sent him her thank you look. Rico then went into the other room, and shut the door. Marlene went over to Kowalski, and put her arms around him.

Kowalski looked up into her face. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I trust you" Marlene said lightly to him. Kowalski felt happiness bubble inside him. Was this all he really needed? Marlene held him tight, and sung a soft song to him.

Kowalski felt himself feel warm again. She hushed him, and he fell asleep. Rico smiled as he looked through the other room. Finally someone had been nice to Kowalski after all his years.

P: aww how cute right? Thanks for reading till next time aloha


End file.
